<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Editor, You're the worst by Kay_jay88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674476">Editor, You're the worst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_jay88/pseuds/Kay_jay88'>Kay_jay88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Challenge Accepted [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot, Social Media, TikTok, YouTube, Youngjae gets a brief cameo, Youtuber Mark, both side pairing are not mentioned, idek what i'm doing, inspired by a TikTok challenge, jae2- but it's not mentioned, jinson- but it's not mentioned, trends/challenges</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_jay88/pseuds/Kay_jay88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the background, a chuckle can be heard from the other side of the room and Jinyoung has the audacity to give a visible thumbs up to Mark.</p>
<p>Mark lets out a deep sigh...He really needs to think thing over when it comes to who he should be asking for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan, side Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, side Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Challenge Accepted [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Editor, You're the worst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been so long since I've written or posted anything. I'm sorry for the long wait but here's a new one to add to the slowly growing collection of challenge fics (if you can count this one as one lol).</p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the others!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scene focuses in and out on a brunet who flops into a couch, his body limbless as a pretty Thai man beside him pokes at his thigh. He doesn’t bother to give a response when the finger poking him becomes jabs to his leg. The background behind the two is a blue-grey tone, walls covered in tiny pictures of various people in multiple sceneries. Some plants can be seen in a corner where sunlight leaks through beige colored curtain that hang low to the dark wooded flooring.</p>
<p>“Why am I here, Mark?” Someone groans off-screen, a visible hand swiping past the camera lens in a quick motion. “Can’t you get someone else to film this?”</p>
<p>Mark, who is still lying dead on the leather love seat, throws a lifeless arm up towards the mystery voice and mumbles an inaudible reply. There's some clanging and banging in the back, far off into the distance, that are liken to the sound of cabinets and cupboards being opened as well as slammed shut.</p>
<p>“Get chur’ ass up.” The man sitting on his right gives his ass a good slap, the sound echoing across the spacious area. “How is anyone gonna hear you if your freakin’ face is buried in my couch?”</p>
<p>“What the actual heck!” Mark jumps upright the instant the pain sets in, a hand going down to massage to area of impact. “Why the hell would you hit that hard?”</p>
<p>The Thai lets out a tiny giggle at his boyfriend’s expense. The words ‘Double B,’ that are painted in silver and black on his shirt, flashes under the sunlit room. “Not my fault you don’t have an ass to protect yourself.”</p>
<p>“And you do?”</p>
<p>“Never said I did. And it’s not like I hear any complaints coming from you ‘bout it.” He smooths a hand over Mark’s jean cover thigh, giving a light squeeze at his knee.</p>
<p>“That’s disgusting.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Jinyoung. No one asked for your opinion.”</p>
<p>Jinyoung flips them off from behind the camera and waves it around like a noble prize. “Last I checked, you guys were the ones who asked me to be here. So, excuse me if I wanna add my two-cents while I- reluctantly, might I add- film this goddamn video for your stupid tic-tac shit. Say something, I dare you, bitch.”</p>
<p>“TikTok, you ass. And if I remember correctly, your ass went viral last week because our ‘tic-tac shit.’ Literally.”</p>
<p>“S’not my fault that I have an ass for people to look at-”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Another voice interrupts off screen, followed by a loud crash.</p>
<p>“Hey, be careful! Quit raiding my pantry, Youngjae!” The Thai man shouts, ready to fly out of his seat if it wasn’t for the fact that his boyfriend decided to wiggle his head onto his lap a second before. “My kitchen costs more than your life!”</p>
<p>“Obviously not ‘cause your pantry has jackshit.” Youngjae slides into view as he walks past the couple to the other side of the room, happily cradling a bag of chips. “I mean, how do you not have any snacks laying around? I know for a fact you ain’t struggling, so where’s all the food?”</p>
<p>“Listen here, you F-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a deliberate crunch that echoes into the mic before panning over to a different scene where Mark, finally up and proper, sits beside his boyfriend with a grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Hey guys! You all probably know me from my YouTube channel but if you don’t- my name is Mark from Hit-That_Tuan96 on YouTube where a play games and upload videos of me and my friends messing around.” He says cheerfully to the camera, waving in a cutesy manner. “I’m here to join my lovely boyfriend to do the Q and A TikTok challenge!”</p>
<p>“Ain’t nobody is falling for that shitty innocent act.”</p>
<p>He flips Jinyoung the finger. “Fuck you.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m already taken, but thanks for the offer.”</p>
<p>The camera zooms in on his raised finger, following it as it sways left to right.</p>
<p>“I hate you, you know that?”</p>
<p>“Thanks, bud. Best thing I’ve heard all day.”</p>
<p>From beside Mark, his boyfriend, BamBam, brings a hand over his face, seem lying ready to commit murder.</p>
<p>“Can we not do this right now?” he asks, wishing the filming would end. Pasting on a big grin, he looks into the camera. “Love, this is a Q and A challenge video but I don’t you need to introduce yourself like that. We’re not filming a YouTube vid.”</p>
<p>In the background, a chuckle can be heard from the other side of the room and Jinyoung has the audacity to give a visible thumbs up to Mark. Try as he might, the quiet patience he’s been slowly trying to build for the sake of BamBam’s video is already showing its cracks.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. I guess it’s become a habit.” Mark laughs, ignoring Jinyoung's obvious provocation from behind the screen. “YouTube’s got me in a routine.”</p>
<p>BamBam gives his thigh a light pat in comfort. “It’s alright. I still love you anyways- bad habits and all.”</p>
<p>Queue Jinyoung and Youngjae gagging simultaneously in the back.</p>
<p>“You know, you two are the worse editor and cameraman that’s ever lived.” Mark lets out a deep sigh, the regret of inviting the two over to help settling deep inside his bones. He really needs to think things over when it comes to who he should be asking for help. “Let’s just start this over and do a proper shoot, please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything goes black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beneath the video, the description is highlighted under <strong>BTS-with-YoungOtter</strong>’s profile picture.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <strong>Here’s an uncut deleted footage of MArk in TikTok star, BamBam‘s recent post.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Subscribe for more of deleted bts from your one and only favorite editor.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Follow BamBam on TikToK and Insta @BamBabyA1</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Follow Mark @Hit-That_Tuan96 on Youtube and Insta.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tbh Youngjae's role in this series had me stumped for the longest time but the idea of Editor Youngjae came to mind while writing this and I kind of went for it! hope it turned out well...</p>
<p>for those who don't know, this is part of a series that I've working on revolved around online trend and challenges on all/any social media platform. so please feel free to suggest any that you'd like to see, it may or may not catch my interest ;)</p>
<p>I always love receiving your feedback and comments, they encourage me to write more! Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read my work and for leaving your lovely comments that I always look forward to! I'm also willing to answer any questions you guys have.</p>
<p>and who knows, I might come out with a part 2 for this one since it's so short!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>